GUNSLINGER
by facelessgunslinger
Summary: 1871, London. A romance is about to start between a gunslinger and a beautiful flower. DON'T OWN BLEACH


Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A story set in 1871, England. A romance between the buxom heir to a rich family rangiku matsumoto, and Ichigo Kurosaki, the lady-killer gunslinger/ sword wielder from... New Mexico?

My second one-shot, Contains a wooing of a certain female. Don't own Bleach.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Our story begins in the large town of London, England in the mid 1800's. The word spread around town like wildfire, the son of the wealthy, but perverted, landowner ,Issun Kurosaki had come to town. He was said to reside in the United States for the last decade, the opinion of the English was that the people of the U.S. were barbarians that needed to be put down. Which brings us to the Kurosaki family, minus one, was waiting on the edge of the large city for their only son to arrive. It was there, in the fog, that the family had seen what the boy- no man, had transformed into.

Walking slowly towards them was a man, a man that was a small amount taller than average with a black cowboy hat sitting atop his head. Much of his body was obscured from view by a sand-colored cloak that wrapped around his body, showing only half of his legs. Speaking of his legs, he wore a pair of black cowboy boots with solid-black armor running from the ankles, wrapping around his the tops of his boots and disappearing up his cloak.

Lifting up his head, they saw he was quite the handsome man, with long orange hair tied in a pony-tail, letting the mane of hair drift lazily down his back. His eyes were mostly shielded by the brim of his hat, although a veil of dark brown could be seen.

He made his way up the family and pulled off his hat, holding it across his chest.

"Hey guys, been awhile, huh?"

They soon torpedoed after him, nearly knocking him off his feet into a hug. Each expressing a different reaction.

"What's the matter with you? Keeping your mother worried like that?"

"Brother, you got so tall!"

"Miss me? You know you did."

"My son, what a man you've become!"

He laughed at their combined hug and gently hugging them back.

"Calm down, man do I have stories to tell you!"

That was how the family's day went; Ichigo following his family around town, letting them show him around the place. They soon came upon a large group of people all looking up at what looked like a window of a mansion. Ichigo, following their stare, tried to determine what was so interesting.

And boy, did he find it.

It was a woman, no gorgeous woman laying across a balcony, displaying more than a fair amount of leg. She was a redhead, with a smooth heart-shaped face with a sensual beauty mark on her cheek. Her bust was... to put it simply, a pair of huge GOD-DAMNED TITS. He shook that part of him off, no need to think about that, now. He noticed she had wide hips and a thin waist, molding the long revealed legs with abandon. He also saw that she was smoking a long, thin cigarette, holding it between her fingers. He knew only one thing at that particular moment...

He had to meet this woman!

He told his family that he would meet them at the house, and walked toward the front entrance, seeing the armed guards barring the door. When he got to the front of the crowd, one of the guards looked him over with disdain.

"What do we have here, an idiot American. Well, if you think you can catch Lady Rangiku, you might as well leave now-" The fist in his face stopped his speech. The other soldiers looked disbelievingly at him for a second before drawing their swords and attacking, Ichigo retrieved a long, black katana from behind his back and met there attacks head on. He surprised the guards by catching all seven of their broad swords _simultaneously_. He easily pushed them back, parrying another sword from one who had managed to sneak around behind him. He grinned before taunting them all with a simple,

"Come on, **pussies."**

He parried blow after blow and hit about half of them with the handle of his sword, knocking them out. He then looked to the other four and smiled, before turning around and jumping up to catch one of the long, oriental flags that hang from the walls of the building and climbing up.

The guards quickly drew bows and aimed, before realizing if they fired, they'd hit their mistress.

Ichigo climbed quickly to the fifth story balcony and jumped in front of the beauty. Her eyes widened as he took off his hat and bowed in front of her. Her face slowly produced a sultry smile, and strolled over to him, weaving her hips seductively.

"Hello fair knight, my name is Rangiku, and yours?" She said, holding out her hand.

"Ichigo, my lady, and a black knight is as close as I'll ever get to a knight" He responded, kissing her hand. He noticed how soft it was.

And that was how it started.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hehehehehehehe, weird huh?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
